youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Different Secret (Episode List)
A list of episodes in the show One Different Secret. Season 1 Episode 1: Ocean Swim Upload Date: November 8, 2012 Aly and Serena touch a white rock when they get hypnotized by some weird music. The next thing they know, they're mermaids. Episode 2: Element Change Upload Date: November 9, 2012 Serena gets a purple streak in her hair, along with the ability to freeze things. Meanwhile, Aly can heat things up, and control electricity. They show each other their powers, and figure out that Serena can also control water. Episode 3: Shapeshifter's Trick Upload Date: November 14, 2012 Serena finds a bracelet from a shapshifter, marked with the initials TK. Aly comes over and they practice their powers. Things get out of hand, and they wake up on an island in the middle of nowhere. Episode 4: Bad News Upload Date: November 21, 2012 Aly finds out that she and Serena were seen as mermaids. Not only that, but the people have proof! Then, Serena's cousin calls Serena and tells her that they were on TV! Serena and Aly don't know how much longer they can keep their secret. Episode 5: The Unexpected Upload Date: November 28, 2012 After a spat, both mermaids dream about them fighting. They meet at the park, and a book falls out of a tree. The mermaids take a look inside, and read off a couple of potions. They get the ingredients for one, but change their minds, unsure of what the potion will do. Later, Aly touches a mermaid amulet and disappears. Episode 6: The Missing Mermaid Upload Date: December 5, 2012 Serena searches for Aly, with no luck. However, Aly calls later, letting Serena know that she's still alive. In a dream, Aly warns Serena about "Danger...coming...invisible shapeshifter..." Then Aly comes back, and a shell won't leave them alone. Episode 7: Forgotten Memories Upload Date: December 12, 2012 Aly and Serena touch the shell, and end up in one of Talie Kresh's rooms. Someone frees them, and when they've lost TK, she teleports them to Aly's house. Shapeshifting, memory wipes, and mysterious notes ensue. Episode 8: Answers Lead to Questions Upload Date: March 15, 2013 Serena finds an address and sees to where it leads her. Turns out it was sent to her by Marlowe, a shapeshifter and the sister of Talie Kresh. The girls finally work out all of their elements, but an encounter with Talie goes badly, leading to the death of Serena. Season 2 Episode 1: A Half for a Whole Upload Date: May 29, 2013 Marlowe revives Serena, and Aly gets her memories back. Three months later, Serena has a vision of the past where Talie sent Marlowe to take Aly and her powers. After a fight at the beach, Marlowe turns into a mermaid. She's no longer a shapeshifter! Episode 2: Old Age Magic Upload Date: June 12, 2013 Marlowe, Serena and Aly find crystals with old powers that they intend to take to Talie, but when the girls touch each other, there's a blinding flash, and . . . Episode 3: How About an Upgrade Upload Date: August 4, 2013 Serena is greeted by an old mentioned character--Laura Star. When she mentioned something that Talie did, Marlowe gets teleported to that evil shapeshifter, who steals her powers. Later, Serena and Aly decide once and for all that they need to defeat Talie, even though they don't know how, but everything goes wrong when Talie teleports poor Aly to herself and takes her powers as well. Episode 4: Call of the Sirens Upload Date: September 27, 2013 Serena and Aly hear what they think is the music from the white rock, but it turns out to be two sirens named Amber and Topaz, who possess them. Pretending to be the mermaids, they go to Marlowe's house while Talie happens to be there. Marlowe gets Laura to teleport them out, which is when Amber and Topaz reveal themselvesand blackmail Laura: if she doesn't to what they say, they'll tell Talie that Laura is actually good and give away Serena's powers. Episode 5: Laura's Potion Upload Date: November 19, 2013 Once Amber and Topaz leave Aly and Serena's bodies, a potion falls into the hands of Laura. When she drinks it, she forgets everything about mythical creatures--temporarily. In the end, Talie uses the potion to turn Laura against her friends. Episode 6: The Beginning of Something New Upload Date: January 25, 2014 Since Talie stole Aly, Serena, and Marlowe's powers, they have started sleep walking. Later on, they get a death note from Talie. Meanwhile, Talie feeds Laura an evil potion--causing Laura to do whatever Talie says. Episode 7: Life with Talie Upload Date: April 23, 2014 With Laura turned evil, she threatens to capture her friends' lives inside a cursed conch. Serena and Aly, escape, but Marlowe ends up being captured. When Laura takes the conch back to Talie, Talie kills both Marlowe and Laura, then heads off to kill Serena and Aly for good. Episode 8: Life Without Talie Upload Date: June 30, 2014 Serena and Aly resurrect Marlowe and Laura, then the four mermaids join together to kill Talie once and for all. However, even though they think everything is fine, Aly's friends are unaware that she is losing control of her fire powers... Season 3 Episode 1: Friendship Bonds Upload Date: December 26, 2014 The elements sort themselves out, Marlowe trains Aly's powers, and Laura and Serena rediscover the old magic book. Category:One Different Secret Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes